


Last Chance

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Kings
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Kink, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has to leave in an hour, and he and Jack want to make the most of that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For comment-fic on lj for the prompt: Jack, the final hour
> 
> and for Porn Battle XV for the prompts: Jack/David, battle, tongue, pleasure, submit, power, moan

Jack’s mouth was on his, needy, rushed. Sunrise was pushing through their window, the light staining the room deep red, and David would have to leave in an hour. Good sense told them to get what little sleep they could, but Jack had pointed out that they wouldn’t be here if either of them had good sense, and with Jack’s hands working their way around his body, David didn’t want to think of a reply.

David ran his hands up the curve from Jack’s hips to his waist, then back down again, inhaling the scent of Jack’s neck. He went slow, savoring every muscle, every bone, every texture.

“No time, little prince,” Jack said, and pushed him backward onto the bed. Before David could ask what that meant, Jack had straddled him, holding both of David’s wrists, pushing them hard into the mattress. He licked a long line from David’s navel to his chest, smirking at the way David arched his back, at the way David was already out of breath.

David tried to move his hands free, but Jack moved up, held them down with his weight, and tsked at David. Jack’s face hovered above his, predatory, ready to battle him for dominance.

“Do what you like, but there’s no way you’re keeping my hands off that body of yours,” David said. David smiled, his most polite and innocent smile (the one David knew by now that Jack despised). If they had more time, if they had a whole night, David would be happy to turn it into a fight, a contest, to make Jack fall apart and beg, to watch helplessly as Jack did the same to him. 

But this morning, they didn’t have the luxury, and they both knew it. Jack nodded, let up on David’s hands, then reached down to stroke David’s dick. He leaned down again to kiss David’s neck, and David’s fingers splayed on the back of Jack’s head, barely resisting the urge to grab his hair and pull Jack up to his lips. His other hand reached down to grab Jack’s dick, squeezing it lightly, tormenting Jack, never giving him enough.

“It’s always something with you, isn’t it?” Jack said eventually, roughly pushing David’s hands away. He turned his body around and lay in the opposite direction as David, head to foot (well, not foot), and he gripped David’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. He opened his lip and closed them around David’s dick, moving fast, frantic, and David couldn’t help but let out a low groan. Jack’s own erection was in front of him, and David managed to tease him a bit, licking the underside, pressing little licks on the tip, before taking it in and sucking in his cheeks as he tried to take Jack as deep as he could. They kept going until Jack filled his throat with hot seed, leaving David choking but pleased nevertheless; it felt like a victory, and he was glad to win the last time before he parted.

Jack, to his credit, only let it affect his own performance briefly, and soon David was spilling too. Jack pulled him out, then, and David watched intently as Jack wiped white off of his plump red lips, tasting a bit off of his thumb. 

When they were done, they lay there, exhausted, bodies pressed against each other as they breathed hard, as they clung to each other in the morning light.

“I don’t suppose you’ll be ready enough for another before you have to leave,” Jack said, voice rough.

“Don’t even pretend you’d be ready either,” David said, moving so that they were again face to face. 

Jack ran a hand slowly down the side of David’s face, thumb pressing lightly between David’s lips. David could see the hesitation in his eyes, like he was bracing himself. It was the anticipation of need, of pain, before they had even parted, and David felt it too. He could see Jack struggle with the temptation, the compulsion to ask for the impossible. _Stay._

“Tell me that wasn’t a better idea than sleep,” Jack said, his veneer of asshole charm returning. 

“You always have the best ideas,” David said, and that got him a smile. It wasn’t true, of course: both of them knew the dangers of Jack’s ideas.


End file.
